Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) apparatuses include one or more radio frequency coils. Examples of the radio frequency coils include a transmission coil having a transmission function to transmit a radio frequency magnetic field, a “reception coil” having a reception function to receive magnetic resonance signals emitted from hydrogen nuclei of an examined subject, and a transmission/reception coil having both of these functions. A radio frequency coil may be configured as, for example, a birdcage whole body coil.
In some situations, a coil having the transmission function (i.e., a transmission coil or a transmission/reception coil) may be used in combination with a reception coil. For example, a coil having the transmission function may be used in combination with a local coil such as a head coil or a phased array coil. In those situations, there is a possibility that an electric interference may occur between the coil having the transmission function and the other reception coil, and thereby heat may be generated by the coil and/or internal circuits may be destructed.